


Letting Go

by Harukanesekoi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating Jihoon, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukanesekoi/pseuds/Harukanesekoi
Summary: Soonyoung finally breaks and decided to let Jihoon go but things doesn't usually go as planned and all their feelings was said and bared to each other





	1. Chapter 1

"i'm letting go. '' Soonyoung said to Jihoon that made Jihoon look up at him with eyes wide enough to see how much shock he is. 

He never thought that Soonyoung would ever say that word because he always know that Soonyoung would always forgive him.

''Soon...young.'' He starts staring at the man he loved who he pushed so far that made him say the word that would kill not only their relationship but also theirselves. 

''I promised that i will always be here, that i will always forgive you and give you place you could always come home too.. but Jihoon.'' Soonyoung stops and sobs softly in his hands, crying his eyes out while Jihoon stares at him and standing infront of him. 

''I'm tired.. you always ignore my feelings because you know that i will always be here and forgive you. For fuck's sake Jihoon you had sex with my friend and even kissed infront of me like i'm not your boyfriend!'' He shouts and Jihoon blinks and digest all of what Soonyoung said and looks at Soonyoung who is crying and trying to even out his breathing..

The reason that he slept with someone and let the guy kiss him infront of Soonyoung was to get Soonyoung mad at him and break up with him

He feels like being with Soonyoung became a part of his life that he wanted to change it and make it more exciting 

Their relationship become complicated when he realized that Soonyoung would always forgive him and will always be there for him

When he thought of that he started doing things that would make Soonyoung mad and make him cry but Soonyoung never broke up with him and just accepts and forgives him

but now that Soonyoung is doing the one thing he wanted why is he feeing like his chest was going to explode and why does his eyes stings.. 

''What? You don't have an excuse to why you did it? You gonna stand there and stare at me? Is this what you want? See me like this? Break me until i'm nothing?'' Soonyoung said looking at him crying and sniffling while trying to wipe his tears away and look made.

Jihoon looks at him closely and release a heavy sigh that made his tears falls unexpectedly in his eyes as he blinks.

''Shit, why am i crying.. ''

he mumbles and tries to wipe his tears away but a sob suddenly burst iin his mouth and he cries like there is no tomorrow that all his bottled up feelings where starting to show and these made Soonyoung stops and stares at him because he never saw Jihoon cried before and seeing him like this makes him think twice and cry some more on his own.. 

'' why are you crying.. JIhoon, please just tell me what's wrong and why are you doing these kind of things.. please Ji..'' he begs as he slowly walk closer to Jihon.. 

Jihoon looks at him and grabs his arm, pulling him closer to him and wraps his arms around Soonyoung's waist and sobs on his shoulder along the crook of his neck.. 

''Soonyoung.. Soonyoung.. Soonyoung..'' he keeps saying his name and hugging him closer and tighter. 

''Ji..i'm here...'' Soonyoung whispers as he hugs Jihoon back and cries in his chest..

''I'm sorry..i'm sorry..'' Jihoons cries in his neck and shakes his head.

''I love you.. i really love you..'' 

he said that made Soonyoung cries harder and nods in his chest, forgetting the anger he once felt when he saw Jihoon crying for his name for the first time in their relationship

He never seen Jihoon cried before whenever they fight but maybe he could hold on to the hope that Jihoon really does loves him 

The two cried as much as their hearts allowed them too and unknown to the both of them they fell asleep in each others arms right in the middle of their living room

Soonyoung have his head burried on to Jihoon's chest while Jihoon's chin was leaning on top of Soonyoung's head, Holding each other close like they doesn't want either of them to let go


	2. Patching the Broken Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanation on why Jihoon is being an ass as a Boyfriend

Soonyoung wokes up and sees that Jihoon is not beside him but sitting on the couch while staring at him.

''JIhoon?''

He said and slowly sits up and moves closer until he was by his feet.

''Jihoon?''

''I wanted you to break up with me, but i always knew that you will never do it. I can't break up with you because i can't trust myself to actually break up with you..'' Jihoon started that made Soonyoung blinks wide eyed and looks up at him.

''That's why i slept with that guy but never actually had an intercourse with him but yeah.. i let him kiss me infront of you..'' He said that made Soonyoung frowns softly and looks down on his hand that's fiddling his shirt's hem and bites his lowerlip to shut himself up and stay quiet as Jihoon explains himself.. 

"I've always thought that you will always forgive me and will always choose to stay with me.. maybe sleeping with someone was the last resort and it pushed you." Jihoon said staring at Soonyoung who is biting his lower lip softly 

''And seeing that you will actually break up with me and let me go, made me realize what i've been doing to you and made me see that you choose to let me go and have my own happiness because you clearly think that you can't give that to me'' Jihoon reaching for his chin and made him looks up to him and sees Jihoon's swollen eyes... 

''Soonyoung, i'm sorry.. i hurt you and broke you .. i'm sorry.'' He said that made Soonyoung shakes his head and smiles at him with tears in his eyes..

''I love you so much Ji.. '' Soonyoung said and softly leans forward to pecks Jihoon's lip that the other change into a more passionate kiss

Jihoon holding Soonyoungs cheeks with his hands and pullng him up to him and settling Soonyoung in his lap with his legs on bothisde of Jihoon's. 

Jihoon's hands on his waist and caressing it softly while tthey kissed and soonyoung being the cry baby have his tears dropping on to Jihoon's face as he was staring at Jihoon and sobbing softly between the kiss.. 

''Soo.." Jihoon said and cups Soonyoung's cheeks between his hands and wipes his tears away with kisses..

''i'm so sorry i've become an asshole of a boyfriend and hurt you..'' Soonyoung just shakes his head and hugs Jihoon while sobbing sftly on the crook of his neck and sniffling like a baby.

''I forgive you." 

Soonyoung whispers softly between his sobs

"Please Jii.. let this be the last.. please don't break me anymore..'' he begs to his ears and sniffs softly and looks at Jihoon.

''I promise.'' Jihoon whisper in to his lips 

kissed Soonyoung in a rather hungy and desperate manner.. 

''I want you Soo..'' 

Jihoon whisper to him and made Soonyoung wrap his legs around his waist and lifts him up to go to their room.. 

Jihoon being used to things around their apartment made it their room easily while kissing Soonyoung, setting the dancer in the bed while hovering on top of him.

Jihoon slowly makes his kisses down to his neck while his hands where inside his partner's shirt, caressing the soft skin underneath the shirt and leaving angry marks on the dancer's neck up to his collarbone leaving the dancer moaning his name while his hands were on his hair and tugging it softly.

Jihoon made his way down to his chest after pulling soonyoung's shirt up and throwing it on the floor, biting and nipping soonyoung's skin to leave red angry bruises on his skin and not leaving any skin unmarked, he wants to show soonyoung that he is only his and will forever be his

Soonyoung's moans were heard and softly arching his back when Jihoon's hands reached his shorts and tugging it to pull it down and be removed from him

"You are mine Soo." Said Jihoon when he was kneeling in between soonyoung's legs and staring at the disheveled soonyoung underneath him.

"Yours." Soonyoung said that made Jihoon pull his shirt and pants off of himself and reach for their cabinet to get the lube and condom

"Open up for me Soo." He said softly and lather his fingers with lube as he softly traces soonyoung's erection with his finger teasingly making the latter squirm, pants some moans and slowly opening his legs to him

Jihoon didn't waste time and push a finger into his lovers warm inside and smirks seeing soonyoung bites his lower lip as he slowly push another and scissors his insides

"Let me hear you say my name Soo.." He whisper into his ears while he nibbles his earlobe and prepares his insides for him.

"Ji.. Please more.." Soonyoung moans and grips on the sheets while Jihoon does his work of wonders to prepare him

"I'm going in, Soo.. ready." Jihoon said and holds his hips while he lines himself to Soonyoung's tight hole, he glanced at soonyoung and smile softly and lean down to give him a sweet peck on his lips and whisper sweet words while pushing inside him

Trying to soothe the pain off Soonyoung's face by pampering him with kisses and love words that Jihoon never does when they have sex before

The Jihoon that he is seeing now is far more of the Jihoon he knew way before they got together, Jihoon starts being cold to him a couple of months ago that he had forgotten of how sweet and kind Jihoon used to be when they are making love

"I missed you." Soonyoung suddenly said when Jihoon was fully in him and staring down at him after he heard him

"I'm.. Back." Jihoon said with so much guilt and hatred for himself seeing the teary smile on Soonyoung's face when Jihoon said those words made Jihoon smiles back lovingly to the person who he loves and will always loves him

"Welcome home." Soonyoung said and pecks Jihoon's lips softly and nods at him to signal him that he can move, Jihoon didn't waste time to show Soonyoung of how much he missed him too 

Jihoon being carefull with his thrust , holding Soonyoung's hips and thrusting in his lover from slowly to vigoriously making love to him like Soonyoung was going to run away from him

"Mine." He keeps saying to Soonyoung as he put his legs up to his shoulders to further his access to his inside, hitting his prostate in the process making Soonyoung release a high pitched moan that sounds that he loves to hear from his lover

"Jihoon.. Ji i'm near.." he hears Soonyoung moans his name and getting him all excited to make his lover cum 

"Cum for me Soo.." he whisper to him while continueslt thrusting inside him 

"Ji!~" Soonyoung exclaims while he cums from Jihoon's hand that was wrapped around his erection 

Feeling tired Soonyoung slowly start drifting to sleep leaving Jihoon with a half asleep and half awake Soonyoung to mauled overnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions and comments are much appreciated 


	3. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two meets up with their friends

Waking up Soonyoung feels a dull pain on his lower back, making him sigh softly and look at the person who caused the sweet pain 

Jihoon have his arms wrapped around Soonyoung and making Soonyoung pillow his arm, Soonyoung smiles softly when he sees that he is clean and wearing a shirt and a boxers while Jihoon is beside hin topless and only wearing his boxers 

"Ji.. I love you." he whispers softly and pecks his lips softly and starts to untangle his body from Jihoon to start making some foods but Jihoon pulls him back and hugs hin tightly

"5 more minutes.." Jihoon said while he snuggles on to Soonyoung's neck and hugging him more to him 

"But Ji.. i'm starving, We didn't even ate last night.." He said softly and stroks Jihoon's hair softly and caress his cheek, Staring at the flushed face of Jihoon with a slightly swollen eyes.

"I'm going to cook. Ji~ " He said softly and pecks his cheeks making Jihoon open his eyes and stares at Soonyoung

Seeing Soonyoung's face made Jihoon blinks in guilt, the usually chubby cheeks were quite thinner than usual and his eyes were swollen red, his face was flushed from the cold and probably from too much crying

He never thought that Soonyoung lost weight for the past months they didn't much interact and just have some casual sex whenever Jihoon wanted too

That's why he was able to carry the much taller Soonyoung easily last night 

"Let's cook alot." He said softly and show a soft smile to Soonyoung that his lover returns as lovingly as his

Soonyoung stand up when Jihoon let's him go and goes to the kitchen to start making foods for breakfast

Jihoon went over to get his phone and sees a lot of messages from Seokmin, Jeonghan and Seungcheol hyung.

Opening seokmin's first

Lee Seokmin :  
"Hyung, Is Soonyoung okay?"

"He was crying seeing you with that guy."

"Please let Soonyoung go if you'll just keep on hurting him."

Sighing to himself and bites his lower lip he opens Jeonghan's

Yoon Jeonghan:  
"Ya Jihoon-ah! What is this i'm hearing you did infront of Soonyoung?"

"If Soonyoung comes to me crying you're dead."

"Shit. Seungcheol hyung will kill me if Jeonghan hyung said this.." he mumbles to himself and sigh deeply, he forgot that their friends were already over protective of Soonyoung because of what he have been doing this past months.

Choi Seungcheol:  
"I heard what happened." 

"I already warned you, right?"

"Let's meet to the usual place, Jeonghan is mad. I am mad." 

Jihoon pales seeing Seungcheol's message and sigh, He replied an okay and he'll be there with Soonyoung

Jihoon goes to the kitchen and sees Soonyoung putting the cooked foods on the table and humming some tune with a smile plastered on his lips, Since when did he not see him like this? 

They always eat breakfast and go to University together, Since when that change to the point the sight infront of him was a new thing and not a usual sigh he was used to

"Soo, Did you check your phone? The guys would probably bombarded your phone with messages.." 

He said and walks towards Soonyoung who blinks, shrugs his shoulder and just continue cooking

"They'll probably scold me for forgiving you.. again.." Soonyoung mumbles softly while stiring the seaweed soup he is making, biting his lower lip soflty and glanced at Jihoon.

Jihoon looks at Soonyoung and sees him sigh because of their friends and just walks behind him and hugs him from behind

"We'll meet with them later because Seungcheol and Jeonghan hyung is mad at me and would probably kill me" he said and pecks Soonyoung's shoulder and lean his chin on his shoulder

"Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you." Soonyoung chuckles and turn off the gas when the soup was done

"Its not like they'll physically hurt me Soo.." he said and shakeshead at his lovers ethusiasm over eating and smiles at him

"Let's eat Ji~" Soonyoung sings happily that made Jihoon shakes his head and watch him with smile as they eat

 

\---

"So tell me Soonyoung, What did Jihoon did again?" Jeonghan said looking at them with a frown on his beautiful face and has his arms crossed over his chest, Seungcheol was sitting beside his lover to act as a mediator but his eyes were cold on Jihoon's direction 

Soonyoung was sitting infront of Jeonghan while Jihoon was sitting beside him, Seokmin and Seungkwan was on their way while the others still have classes so they'll be late

"He.. well he didn't actually had sex with the guy hyung.. it was just.. they kissed infront of me when i was with him and seokmin saw it too.." he said while looking down and biting his lower lip, taking a free glance up to Jeonghan to see the angel looking at Jihoon with death in his eyes

"You did that." Jeonghan said while looking at Jihoon with a glare then back at Soonyoung with a sigh

"I don't know what i'll do with you two.. Cheol, Your turn my head hurts already." Jeonghan said and lean his head on Seungcheol's shoulder while frowning at the two

"Jihoon." Seungcheol starts and looks down at the man infront of him while Soonyoung have his head low and fiddling Jihoon's finger that was laced to his

Jihoon looked at Seungcheol and sigh softly seeing the man looking at him like he'll shoot Jihoon in the head if it wasn't for Soonyoung

"I'm sorry hyung.. it won't happen again, I promise. If i did it again i'll personally leave Soonyoung." 

He said while softly gripping Soonyoung's hand and looks at Soonyoung with a broken smile

"I won't hurt him again." He said that made Soonyoung looks up at him and smiles before leaning his body onto Jihoon's side and be hugged by Jihoon 

Seungcheol sigh and shake his head seeing the two, sees Seokmin and Seungkwan arrives panting

Seokmin sees Jihoon and Soonyoung wrapped in each other that made him frown

"You two made up?" He starts and sits beside Soonyoung and Seungkwan sits beside Jeonghan

"Yeah~" Soonyoung said and smiles softly at Seokmin and hugs Seokmin

"Sorry for worrying you guys~ We'll make it work this time.." Soonyoung nods while his chin are on top pf Seokmin's shoulder while hugging the latter

Seokmin sighs softly and shakeshead at Soonyoung and just lets him hugs him, Seokmin took a glance at Jihoon and glares at him softly 

"Let's eat i'm hungry!~" Seungkwan said and chuckles softly to make the atmosphere light again 

The Boys ate to their hearts content until Seungcheol and Jeonghan needs to go

Soonyoung looking like a happy kid given a candy with the way the setting sun rays touch his lover's face while walking beside Jihoon with their hands tangled 

Jihoon feels his chest tightens when his lover looks at him and show that smile that makes his eyes close in the process, the smile that made Jihoon fell inlove to Soonyoung, the smile that he rarely sees these days.. 

Pulling Soonyoung to him and pecking the latter softly on his forehead, a hand on his lovers cheek carressing it softly

"I love you" Jihoon said with a smile on his lips that made Soonyoung stares at him for a while before answering

"I love you too." Soonyoung said and pecks Jihoon's lips softly and chuckles at him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Soonhoon FMV i watched with Day6 Letting Go as the music.


End file.
